


Sometimes Jealousy Can Be A (Very) Good Thing

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written in January 2011, in response to ravenspear's prompt list during Round 3 of the Five Acts Meme hosted by toestastegood. *shrugs* Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sometimes Jealousy Can Be A (Very) Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in January 2011, in response to ravenspear's prompt list during Round 3 of the Five Acts Meme hosted by toestastegood. *shrugs* Enjoy!

He knows better. He knows how Eliot will react, but it doesn’t stop him. In fact, it spurs him on.

Turning to the petite brunette next to him, Hardison continues to flirt up a storm. He compliments her on her eyes, offers to buy her a drink, even going so far as to brush a stray piece of hair from her shoulder as he tells her yet another joke. 

He feels the growl from behind more than he hears it, and immediately knows that Eliot is more than a little pissed. It sends a dangerous thrill through Hardison, causing a visual shudder as his arousal surges. The woman sees the shudder, and her eyes widen in surprise, then shutter in her own arousal.

Knowing it’s time to go, before the woman decides to stake a claim that isn’t hers, Hardison smiles charmingly at the now sputtering young woman as he bids her adieu. He almost feels bad for using her in such a way, but seeing the heated, possessive look in Eliot’s eyes quickly rids him of the feeling. Instead it is replaced by lust, love, and a heady mix of fear and excitement as Eliot stalks toward him.

But Hardison isn’t ready to give up this dangerous game, smiling widely as Eliot nears. “You got a pen, man?”

Hardison expects a growl, or a flippant comment, so he’s taken completely by surprise when Eliot grabs his arm and practically drags him from the bar. He hears the high pitched giggles from Parker and Sophie, as well as Parker’s “Somebody’s in trouble”, followed by more laughter. He wonders for a moment where Nate is, but the insistent tug on his arm distracts him.

He expects Eliot to drag him to his truck, or maybe even to Hardison's car, but instead Eliot drags him to the dark alley behind the bar.

Hardison stutters out a curse when he's pushed back against the wet brick, "Man, do you have any idea what the hell is on this wall? You could be exposing me to a lethal virus or something!"

His complaints are cut off as cool air meets the heated flesh of his newly exposed cock. But before he can complain with renewed vigor at his indecent state, he feels Eliot’s hands on his cock, and groans deeply as Eliot begins to fist him hard and fast.

"El! Shit...babe, don't stop..." Hardison pants as he nears his orgasm. Bringing his arms up, Hardison attempts to touch his lover, frowning when Eliot dodges his attempts.

Eliot tears his hands away from Alec's cock, smirking nastily when the younger man whimpers. He pins Hardison's arms to the brick wall, holding them with one hand as his other hand returns to Hardison's cock.

But instead of bringing him off hard and fast like he was trying to do before, Eliot slows his pace. Stroking slowly from root to tip, Eliot leans in to nip at Hardison's exposed collarbone. Licking the now throbbing flesh, liking the way the mark looks on his lover, Eliot growls low in his throat when Hardison begins to fuck his fist in desperation. He loves it when Hardison is desperate like this, even more when he knows that he’s the reason for it.

"Move your hands from this position and you'll regret it," Eliot says as he releases Hardison's arms and gracefully falls to his knees. Immediately taking Hardison's cock in his mouth, he sucks with everything in him, seeking to bring his writhing lover to a fast climax.

It doesn't take long before Hardison stills with a keening scream, before relaxing against the wall, completely sated. Looking down at Eliot, Hardison feels a twitch in his cock as he watches his older lover lick his lips in smug satisfaction.

Eliot meets Alec's eyes, noticing with a small smile that Hardison still hasn't moved his arms from the position Eliot had placed them. Rising to his knees, he leans in and kisses Hardison possessively, sharing the hacker's own taste with him. Putting Alec's spent cock back in his jeans, zipping them closed, Eliot licks over the mark he'd made earlier, loving the shiver it causes.

Stepping back, Eliot looks up at Hardison, taking in the glazed expression. "Next time you flirt with someone, I'll tie you up and keep you on edge for hours. Hell, I might not even let you come at all."

From the gasp he hears from his lover, as well as the dilation of Hardison’s pupils, Eliot has a feeling that his warning won't have the desired effect on his lover. Shaking his head, he turns and heads back to the bar. "Come on before Parker comes looking for us."

END


End file.
